koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gilles de Rais
Gilles de Rais (ジル・ド・レ) is a formal title for the French nobleman, Gilles de Montmorency-Laval. Although he fought for the French royalty throughout the latter renewal of the Hundred Years' War, he is best known for fighting beside Joan of Arc. After the war, he earned an unsavory reputation due to accusations of demon worship and his professed murders in western France. Role in Game Gilles de Rais is first seen accompanying La Hire in facing the English army. In reality, he schemes to have his partner do all the work while he claims the glory for himself. His plan goes awry when La Hire ignores orders in favor of saving their struggling allies. During the Nightmare story segment, Gilles de Rais makes his appearance in Aquitaine alongside La Hire. He recognizes the player as one of the mercenaries who accompanied Joan months before her disappearance. At the time, he and La Hire were separated from the maid after helping enact her plan to distract the monster army at Brittany. Eager to know more about her whereabouts, he consents to the player and Magnus joining their group. Gilles is troubled by the infighting between humans and takes part in convincing Philippe le Bon to join them. During the battle at Normandy, he and La Hire volunteer to cover for Prince Edward's escape once the situation worsens for the human coalition. Before they can join the retreat, the pair are lured by the possessed Joan who kills them outright. If every other character has been recruited so far, the spirit of Gilles will appear in the first gate of Castellum Sepulchrum, asking the player to protect the maid in his place. Character Information Personality Cunning and calculating, he likes to use people as pawns. Although a strategist of great renown, his tendency to speak ill of others makes him quite unpopular. Quotes *"Do not impede my passage. Away with you." *"Fool... Do you not know your place?" *"Reinforcements... I thank you." *"Humph... Well, you would appear to be of at least some use to me." *"See that you do not get in my way, mercenary." *"Now you understand how foolish you were to face me." *"Impossible... How can this be!" *"I will annihilate you all! Perhaps then you will learn the stupidity of your actions!" *"Humph... This area is mine, all mine." *"Destroy them. Every last one of them!" *"How naive... Make them pay for their insolence!" ---- *"De Rais! Look upon the people's smiles! That is our greatest reward." :"How pointless. We were supposed to be in Gascony earning fame and glory. Could smiling win us fame, I should smile the day long." :"That would not work. So grim a countenance would surely crack under the strain. Ha ha ha ha!" ::~~La Hire and Gilles de Rais Historical Information Gilles de Rais (real name is Gilles de Montmorency-Laval) was a French baron, Marshall of France, and a famous companion-in-arms of Joan of Arc. He fought alongside her in the lifting of the Siege of Orléans. When Joan was burnt at the stake, Gilles was not present. Some time after the end of the war, Gilles became interested in some occult research and soon was condemned as a heretic. During the Trial, Gilles confessed to the kidnapping, rape and murder of several children and was sentenced to death and was hanged. His body then was burned. Today the authenticity of Gilles de Rais' guilt is questioned by some researchers, since a lot of people who judged him however some profit from his death. However most believe Gilles was indeed Guilty of his crimes. Gallery Gilles.jpg|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters